


蕾丝内纱

by TcnitsniAZ



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcnitsniAZ/pseuds/TcnitsniAZ





	蕾丝内纱

阿莱克西站在男友公寓狭小的楼道里，他对着那扇贴满小广告的门，拔腿就跑的念头就像打地鼠游戏里那只烦人的鼹鼠，不断地从各个角落里冒出来。

阿莱盯着一个遮着一个的广告，大脑一片空白。“门锁维修”，他从包里拿出那双浅蓝色的高跟鞋。“清通下水道”，他弯腰打开白色花边的勾带，“上帝保佑你的家庭”，他踢掉自己的鞋，“请联系：153665……”，他把自己的脚塞进颜色粉嫩的鞋，勾上带子。

“我们帮助您……”阿莱直起身，眼神飞快掠过了那行字，喉咙干得像是要烧起来。他有点紧张，他也不知道自己为什么这么紧张，明明也不是第一次穿裙子。他从口袋里掏出那个小海军帽，把它撑在手心里抚平褶皱，紧张并没有随着消失的褶皱离开他。

现在这样……好看吗，他会喜欢吗？他会对自己这样做出什么评价？他会不会嫌弃自己把这衣服撑得过满？

阿莱不知道，胸口紧紧勒着的胸罩叫他喘不上气。他用嘴深吸一口气，再慢慢吐出去，把帽子扣到头上。他敲响门。

“这就来！”

男友的声音从门板背后远远传来，阿莱不知道过了多久，也许几秒，也许几分钟，他等待门开，心里的兔子又开始不停闹腾，手里全是汗。男友的脑袋从门后面冒出来，他笑着打招呼，凑过来亲吻他，拉他进去。

阿莱有些局促地跨进门，不知所措地站在门口地垫上。男友显然已经发现了他的鞋，拉着他的胳膊想要说什么，阿莱飞快地打断他：“生日快乐！我是不是得换鞋……”

“不，不用。”男友摇摇头，兴奋地盯着他的眼睛。阿莱有些不自在地扭头，把眼睛放到旁边的鞋架上，兔子又开始乓乓拿后脚掌击打地面，阿莱满脑子都是混的，他胡乱翻找鞋柜，话都讲不清：“我，我还是换一下吧免得……”

“嘘……”男友突然捧住他的脸，食指按到他的嘴唇上，阿莱猝不及防掉进他漂亮的绿色眼睛，兔子猛地蹦了一下，“让我看看，好男孩，让我看看。”

于是阿莱不再乱动，由着恋人扳过他的身子，拉开外套。男友往前跨了一步，烟草的气息一下子将他笼罩，熟悉的气息叫阿莱呼吸加快，手发抖。他想往后退，却被门拦住。阿莱贴在门上，胸口的蕾丝被男人的胸膛压住，他颤抖着闭上眼，兔子快要跳出喉咙。男友的鼻尖擦过他的脸颊，湿热的吻落在耳尖。

“阿莱……我的宝贝，你真美。”

风衣掉到地上，男人在他耳边喃喃，阿莱抓紧他肩膀的衣服，他落进一个吻，晕头转向，几乎溺毙在熟悉的气息里。他不自禁地把手勾上男友的脖子，恋人却在这个时候放开他的唇。阿莱睁着眼睛迷迷糊糊看男人，问怎么了。

男人笑起来，亲吻一下他的鼻尖，双手从阿莱的肩膀落到胸口，在滑到胸侧的时候顿住了。

“哇哦……”

男人感叹，倒是阿莱不好意思起来，抓着他解扣子的手不让他动。男友贴着他哄了两句他才肯松开手。男人拉开阿莱领口的蝴蝶结，男人拆开今天的礼物。白色的蕾丝边缘漏出来，阿莱捂着脸把后脑勺贴在门上。

“宝贝，你真的穿了，我就知道这很适合你。”

夸奖的声音贴着耳朵响起，热气喷在耳朵上，惹得阿莱一抖。羞耻终于化作实质，兔子跳出嘴巴，阿莱红着脸挥开男人贴着胸罩的手：“你别看，别看了！”

男友笑了起来，抓住他乱挥的手按到胸上，带着他抚摸自己的双乳：“亲爱的，别害羞，你自己来摸摸看。”

硬质的蕾丝擦在乳头上，没几下就让肉粒充血变硬，阿莱能透过内衣看见他们颤巍巍在空气中挺立。阿莱觉得自己脸烫得要命，可就是不能移开视线。男友啄吻他的脸颊，那双手划过小腹，滑下裙子，在大腿丝袜上流连不去。阿莱看着他掀起裙子，蕾丝和软纱被推到小腹上，男友闭上眼，把他的脸埋进裙底。

阿莱的腿突然动了一下，他抓住男人背后的衣服，他感觉到自己的阴茎被男人的鼻子顶起。男人故意把热气吹到他的会阴，嘴唇贴着蕾丝内裤蠕动，时不时就能碰到肉：“天哪，你可真可爱。”

男人站起来，松开按着裙摆的手，层层叠叠的纱落下去重新盖住阿莱的大腿根。他吻阿莱，手再次滑进裙底，这次真的是他把阴茎连着蕾丝内裤一同包进手心揉捏。他搅弄阿莱的唇舌，口水来不及咽下，滴到胸脯。阿莱含着男人的手指呜咽，腿夹紧男人的手又被拍开。

男友扒开他的胸罩，吮吸挺立的乳首，发出啧啧的水声。阿莱闭上眼，含着男人的手指挺着胸把自己送进他的嘴里，喉咙里甜腻的声音溢出来。他被男人翻了个身按在墙上，内裤被拽到腿弯。男人给他做手活，温暖的手心握住柱头，一个接一个的吻落在后颈。他的耳朵被舔弄，男人隔着裤子去蹭他的屁股，皮肤被蹭得火辣辣发烫。

阿莱伏在门上，眼泪都要被逼出来，他叫着男友的名字，人都快爽得迷迷瞪瞪。他扭着腰叫催促男人的动作，他就快到了。飘飘的状态被门锁转动的声音打断，阿莱猛地睁大眼睛，在他能做出任何反应之前，门被拉开了。

阿莱看着门外陌生的男人们语气熟络地和男友问好，男人则从后面扣住他，阻止了他挣扎的动作，侧身让男人们进来。阿莱当然感觉到落在他身上不怀好意的眼神，而男友和那些人熟络的态度让他的胃都纠到一起。不好的预感越来越重，阴影一点点从脚踝处向上蔓延，汗毛倒立。

第一只摸上他脸的手让心沉进了黑暗的河底。

 

阿莱裹紧身上的风衣，低着头沿着街道小跑。巴黎灰暗的天空倾斜，起了风，于是不断滑下来的眼泪就被吹干在脸上，细碎的低声呜咽消失在风里。鞋跟“哒哒”敲在路面上，凹凸不平的街面差点叫他崴了脚，他的心被纠成一团，滴滴答答往下滴着伤心的水。

他捂着嘴跑下地铁口，胸口堵成一团。疼，太疼了，额角的淤青一抽一抽地跳着，阿莱的嘴唇颤抖，每次都会扯到嘴角的伤口，屁股和大腿上好像还在被人用力揉捏，不知道几个人的精液每走一步都滑下来，浸湿袜子，一直流到膝盖。疼痛像夜空中的小闪电，残忍地叫他清醒。

他遭遇什么？他遭遇一场家暴，一次强奸。他的男友把他的头往地板上撞，一直撞到他头晕眼花，再也没法反抗。他抓着他的头发对他讲，你这个婊子。他被不认识的男人卡住喉咙，摁到地上。他被粗暴地打开，吞下那些玩具和阴茎，他眼冒金光，被更多的手按住。

阿莱抹掉不断涌出来的眼泪，最让他痛苦的不是任何抽打和捏掐，而是恋人随意的眼神。那双绿色的眼睛里只有戏谑和轻蔑，让阿莱冻得浑身哆嗦。他捂着脸在地下通道蹲下，抽噎捂在手心，他被回避的悲伤浇了个透。

“阿莱？”

耳熟的声音在背后响起，穿过人流的吵闹，把他激得一抖。

“阿莱克西卢瓦松？”

肩膀被一只手抓住，他带着满眼泪水抬头，他看见克里斯，他们高中就是室友，同时参加了拉拉队。棕发的意大利人抓着他的胳膊，低声骂了一句，拖着他就走。阿莱抹着眼泪跌跌撞撞跟在他后面。

一个小时后，阿莱穿着克里斯的浴袍缩在他公寓的沙发上，拿勺子挖走盘子里最后一滴汤汁。克里斯裸着上半身靠着厨房台面，阿莱听着他赤着脚走过地板的声音，羞耻和羞耻压着他的头，让他不能抬头看一眼。

克里斯气哼哼从他手里抢过空盘，扔进洗碗机。他抱着胳膊看低着头一句话都不讲的阿莱，气得一把掐住他的下巴逼他看着自己：“你怎么了？”

“我，我挺好的，没事。”阿莱明显畏缩了一下，他咽了口口水。

克里斯从鼻子里哼出一声响亮的冷笑，这个人，这个表情，分明和从前高中时被男友打了之后是一样的，还没有事？他一屁股贴着阿莱坐下来，一把抓住他想往后缩的手腕：“这是什么？”

阿莱眼神闪躲，不回答他的话。

克里斯的指尖点过阿莱的喉咙，上面一圈红印:“这是什么？”

他趁着阿莱不注意，一下掀开他的浴袍，阿莱慌张地想要拿手挡住红肿的乳首和深深的咬痕。克里斯的手指按上阿莱的胸口：“这又是什么。”

他拉开阿莱并拢的膝盖，尽量轻地碰了碰那上面的淤青：“你要怎么解释这个？”

阿莱看着克里斯满是不悦与担心的绿眼睛，迟迟而至的委屈叫他红了眼眶。他拉下克里斯放在他肩膀上的手，还没说什么就先被他捂住了嘴。克里斯贴着自己的手背，绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，热气隔着指缝呼到他脸上。

“是不是你现在的男友？”

阿莱哽咽着在他手心点头，被克里斯凶了一句别哭之后又慌乱地把眼泪抹掉。但是他的眼泪从来不听话，流个不停。克里斯嘟哝一句还和以前一样的毛病，小狗一样伸着舌头把他的眼泪都舔走。

他抱着阿莱，阿莱扒着他的手臂哭得都打嗝还不忘反驳他：“你也和以前一样像小狗！”

狗狗气得直翻白眼，他叼住阿莱的头发恶狠狠扯了两下：“你才像狗狗，别哭啦别哭，现在还是小姑娘吗？”

阿莱把脑袋埋进他的怀里，手抓紧他的肩膀没有再回嘴。克里斯身上的淡淡汗味混着尼古丁的味道让他更加想哭。克里斯安抚地拍着他的背，把他的脸从怀里挖出来，亲吻他脸上的伤口，额头，眉毛，眼睛，鼻梁，嘴角。阿莱被他蒙着眼睛，睫毛像翅膀乱颤的蝴蝶，抖个不停。他在阿莱的嘴唇上停了一会儿，热气在唇间交缠，他伸出舌头舔了一下阿莱的嘴唇。阿莱抬头吻上他。

他们同时想起那些疯狂地日子，两个人穿着拉拉队服在更衣间抱做一团，气喘吁吁，拿手，拿唇舌，抚摸对方带着汗水的身体。

“克里斯……”

阿莱带着气音喊他的名字。

“嘘……”

克里斯隔着手亲吻他的眼睛，

“去我的房间吧，室友一会儿要回来了。”

阿莱点点头，顺从地被拉进克里斯的房间。克里斯按着他的肩膀让他坐在床上又满满把他推倒，阿莱在他附身上来的一瞬间绷紧肌肉，下意识反抗，克里斯把手伸进他的衣服顺着脊背安抚了几下。

肌肉在熟悉的抚摸下渐渐放松，他在克里斯的怀里平静下来。小狗在他的肩膀上嘴唇上落下无数个吻，滚烫的手心安抚隐隐作痛的伤口。

他趴着克里斯的怀里打嗝，狗狗无情地嘲笑他，把他气得咬了克里斯的脸一口。

克里斯的手揉过他的屁股，那上面手指印没有消掉，直到现在被揉捏的感觉才渐渐消失。克里斯停下了嘲笑的嗤嗤喷气，他侧头在阿莱的耳朵上印上一个吻。你得和那个男人分手，他说。

被克里斯岔掉的恐怖记忆重新回到了阿莱的身边，他在小狗的怀里张了几次嘴，最终还是悲伤地把额头贴在赤裸的肌肤上。

克里斯拍拍他的腰，没有再说什么。

巴黎的夜才刚开始。


End file.
